How Ash betrayed them
by ruttixx
Summary: We are all familiar with the betrayal stories when Ash's friends ditch him, but what happens when he leaves them for Team Rocket? Will contain amourshipping.
1. The new mission

Ash sighed as he went back to the interrogation room which contained Iris. He asked Pikachu for a small wake up jolt to which he quickly complied. Ash was still waiting after a few weeks for a mission from Giovanni, but there just wasn't anything serious enough to send out his best man. "Ash you little son of a batch how could you betray us," that Ash joked to Pikachu would be Iris's wake up call.

Ash called back, "how are you in enjoying your new cell I hear you got pretty far on that tunnel before it was discovered." Ash quickly did their morning ritual of telling Iris to realize how joining Team Rocket was her best option. She gave her usual answer of I will never join to which Ash would respond I used to say that too.

Conveniently Giovanni intercommed for Ash who perked up at the thought of a mission. "Sir" Ash stood at attention in Giovanni's study while laughing Giovanni the whole respect thing wasn't needed between the two. "Ash there is a league happening in Kalos this year, I know you were looking towards something more fun than battling bad trainers but your old companions will be there so would you go win to make some quick cash for our cause."

"If they are there then I'd be more than happy to go," Ash replied in a way that no one would have seen coming even months ago.

"I'll even get their pokemon to top it off..."


	2. The hunt

_Hey guys it's ruttixx here and I wanted to say this is my_ _first story so I just figured out that the a/n is actually written with the story. From last time we saw Ash have a change in personality, but right now Serena gets some attention._

* * *

"Ash Ketchum you are the hardest person to follow ever!" yelled Serena as she lost another lead on him. His other friends had already given up on finding him but Serena and her pokemon refused to give up on finding him, that was the only thing that mattered, life could wait until then.

She remembered why he left like it was yesterday. Ash had just lost in the Kalos league and ran off because it was the finals be lost in. She was really upset because she was about to tell him that she loved him. She, Clemont, and Bonnie looked all over but he wasn't there. After a few months passed she saw on TV a person defeat the Poria champion; it was Ash. She was so excited until she heard his words. "This win is to show to my "friends" how they slowed me down I finally won, but only by traveling alone." Ash's friends all started talking with each other knowing that they had to remind Ash what the meaning of friendship was. They hatched a plan to keep him in one place long enough to try to talk to him, but he perceived it as them trying to hurt him and flew away on his Charizard. No one saw him after that but Serena had to keep trying. That mission lead her to the top of Mt. Silver where he was rumored to train.

Serena called out her Pokemon Delphox, Oshawatt, Torterra, Marshtomp, Bayleaf, and a Charmander over her searches she met up with the professors who were happy to give them the Pokemon so she could find Ash. "Guys team up by types and search for a cabin or any sign of Ash. Nodding her Pokemon went off in pairs each in a separate direction with Serena going with the fire group so she could stay warm. "Osha Oshawatt.""Oshawatt don't scare me like that," said Serena. "You've found it though?" "Everybody come to me lets see what group water found."

They approached a cabin that wasn't in use at the moment but had been recently. Serena saw a paper that said "report to Giovanni for further instructions." That worried Serena since she didn't know who he was. Missing the official Team Rocket R on the back.

* * *

_That concludes chapter two of our story. Comments would be nice I'm new that this so it would be helpful. I don't have a schedule but will try to update at least once a week._

_Ruttixx out_


	3. The arrival

Chapter 4

Hey guys I thought I'd write this for new years as nothing's happening. So we've met most of the main groups who will have a major role though there will be others :). I can't believe that I've gotten any favorites on my first story so thanks to you guys and on with chapter 4.

Serena came to a halt abruptly. "Delphox come out, isn't Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket?" "Del phox phox." "I was afraid of that but why is Ash taking orders from him he would never work for Team Rocket, especially after what they did to his first body. Lets go to the tournament coming up Bonnie is in it, and if there is anywhere we could find Ash it's there."

"Nurse Joy I'd like to sign up for the tournament." "Name and pokedex please." "my name is Ash Ketchum but I'd like to go nameless until the finals." *Nurse Joy laughing "You're confident aren't you, but sure you don't need to have a name stated to compete." "Thanks my trip here is a surprise for few traitors and I don't want to ruin it for them."

"I hope Ash is here today I really want to see him again." "May aren't you forgeting the fact that he hates us." "I know Dawn but I've got to try I'm going to find Serena and ask if we can work together to find him." "Ok do whatever you like, but she's a nutcrack to keep the search for so long and when you want to rejoin the rest of us feel free to."


	4. The entrance

Chapter 5

Sorry but its been a few hectic days here. I'm running all over and in short haven't had time to write. I've gotten a few favorites and follows but I'd really like some reviews so I can review since this is my first story also because it didn't make sense otherwise it has been a few years since Ash went away to join Team Rocket.

Iris was getting. Frustrated first Ash put her through torture, but now he wasn't even coming to at least taunt her room something she thought. "Did you say something prisoner the guard said from down the hall?" "No but I need to ask you something." "What?" Iris grabbed him and started choking him against the bars. "Give me the keys or you won't know what tomorrow looks like." "Here just go." "Thanks for doing business I'll tell Giovanni later for your interview you deserve a raise." Iris ran to grab her poke balls and blasted her way out of the base to find herself in Viridian City. "Step one get out check, step two find Ash."

Ash had his Lucario and Sceptile sparring. "Hey mister your pokemon look bad." "Who are you to judge?" "My name is Max and I'm the greatest trainer in the world!" "Lets have a battle then to see how good your poker on are." "OK but I'm not sure I can restrain myself from using my full power on you." "Lucario." "Slaking." "Lucario extreme speed to come combat to area sphere." As Lucario do the attacks Slaking fainted before Lucario even used the aura sphere. "Cheater you can't be that good." "Next time don't insult my pokemon." As Ash walked away May murmured to herself when she thought about the battle, "he battled just like Ash, just like Ash."

OK that's chapter 5 done. I really need some reviews to improve with a virtual cherry on top? Until next time, smell ya later.


	5. The meeting

Chapter 5

Sorry but its been a few hectic days here. I'm running all over and in short haven't had time to write. I've gotten a few favorites and follows but I'd really like some reviews so I can review since this is my first story also because it didn't make sense otherwise it has been a few years since Ash went away to join Team Rocket.

Iris was getting. Frustrated first Ash put her through torture, but now he wasn't even coming to at least taunt her room something she thought. "Did you say something prisoner the guard said from down the hall?" "No but I need to ask you something." "What?" Iris grabbed him and started choking him against the bars. "Give me the keys or you won't know what tomorrow looks like." "Here just go." "Thanks for doing business I'll tell Giovanni later for your interview you deserve a raise." Iris ran to grab her poke balls and blasted her way out of the base to find herself in Viridian City. "Step one get out check, step two find Ash."

Ash had his Lucario and Sceptile sparring. "Hey mister your pokemon look bad." "Who are you to judge?" "My name is Max and I'm the greatest trainer in the world!" "Lets have a battle then to see how good your poker on are." "OK but I'm not sure I can restrain myself from using my full power on you." "Lucario." "Slaking." "Lucario extreme speed to come combat to area sphere." As Lucario do the attacks Slaking fainted before Lucario even used the aura sphere. "Cheater you can't be that good." "Next time don't insult my pokemon." As Ash walked away May murmured to herself when she thought about the battle, "he battled just like Ash, just like Ash."

OK that's chapter 5 done. I really need some reviews to improve with a virtual cherry on top? Until next time, smell ya later.


	6. Training

Chapter 6

Yes I know it's been a week but I was busy and couldn't write. May suspects Ash while Dawn is finding Serena to join her in the find Ash quest. Iris is free from Team Rocket's prison and pissed (Ash is sooooo screwed). Now on to chapter six.

"Charizard you can stop now." Charizard released his flamethrower which he had been using continuously for ten minutes on torterra. Ash looked around the field, pikachu was sparring with froakie, and lucario was exchanging punches with primeape. This was just another day of training to become stronger. "Pikachu I'm using you in the match tomorrow against Marco Beemer. "Pika pika." The practice ran for the rest of the day. "Pikachu come with me the rest of you to your balls." They all got sacked into their standard red and white balls for convenience while Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder to head back to the hotel.

Dawn was getting annoyed, not just was she unable to find Serena but Kenny tried to make an advance on her again. She stopped keep track of the times he did that after 50. She was heading to a restaurant when her buneary popped out of it's pokeball. "Buneary is something wrong?" "Buneary bun!" Buneary ran back to the hotel into the lobby where she used ice beam on a cloaked man. Dawn thought that he looked familiar but put that thought aside as Buneary was currently running away with his pikachu. Dawn thought nothing of it until she remembered who Buneary wanted to be her mate. She sent out her magby, "magby use flamethrower." Dawn took the man's moment of hesitation from being thawed to take off his hat. She gasped in shock.

Yay cliff hanger time, I just love these.. How will the man react? Is it Ash? How will Dawn react to what she finds out? Pretty stupid questions seeing as I know the answers. Please please please a review would make my day. Until next time


	7. The first battle

Chapter 7

OK I know that it's been well over a month but life has been well... life. Long story short yes I'll try to update more often maybe once a week. Remember please less be a review good or bad it helps me write a better story. Also shout out to Mew-Loves-Cakes for pointing out that there was a problem in chapters 3 and 4.

"Ash!" Dawn screamed out before taking a break there look. Once she had she felt very embarrassed.

"Sorry Ritchie about that I thought you were Ash for a second there."

"None taken Dawn, it's good to see you here." Ritchie said replying nonchalantly.

"So have you and Pikachu registered yet?"

"Of course Dawn, but Ash probably is here maybe Pikachu and sense Ash's Pikachu with electric waves?"

"Cool but I've got to go bye."

"see you later Dawn, come to my match later please?"

Dawn's only reply to that was, of course.

As the two trainers departed another two met.

"This is an official match of the Kalos league. Begin!" The referee exclaimed.

"Machoke crush them," called out the 11 year old trainer named Jim.

"Bulbasaur go," the quiet unnamed Ash said summoning one of his oldest pokemon."Bulbasaur use leech whip." the Bulbasaur responded in turn using a combination of leech seed and a restraining vine whip that slowly drained machoke's strength while not being able to do anything. As the machoke cried out in pain the ref notified the red trainer that he had to make a move to finish the battle or he would be disqualified for pokemon abuse seeing as the other trainer had no way to counter it.

"Fine bulbasaur smash it." the Machoke had swirls in its eyes.

"Machoke is unable to battle that makes the winner the red trainer.

Ash just watched as Jim ran off in tears have been being destroyed so easily and how hurt his machoke was. From above the champion of Kalos just watched the mysterious trainer who was Ash noticing how he didn't encourage his pokemon like most trainers, and the red R on his backpack.

"Malva I believe that Team Rocket has arrived Could you look after that trainer to make sure he doesn't try to commit any crimes during the tournament, I have a report of Team Flare that needs to be dealt with." The sleep deprived champion told her elite four member.

"Of course Diantha," replied the fire expert while wondering what Team Rocket was doing and how it would change Team Flare's plans.

OK if felt good to be able to write a chapter again. I still have nothing set in stone so always feel free to suggest something.

ruttixx


End file.
